This invention relates generally to brackets for web type structural support members and more specifically to brackets for attachment of a joist or truss to a support. Such truss mounting brackets are especially useful with open web trusses.
Open web trusses are generally comprised of upper and lower chord members of wood which are interconnected by a plurality of metal web members arranged in zig-zag fashion between the chord members. Such trusses are generally attached to support structures at the ends of their upper chord members near the area where the end web member joins the upper chord member.
Numerous devices are available for attaching the end of the upper chord members to a support. Known devices for supporting such trusses are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,899 to Troutner, 3,268,251 to Troutner, 3,330,087 to Troutner, and 3,570,204 to Birkemier. Each of these references discloses open web trusses with coupling pins extending through the chord members and the web members. Two L-shaped bracket members are employed at the end of the truss, an inner leg portion of which is received in a centrally disposed slot in the upper chord member of the truss. A hole extends laterally through the upper chord member and a slot also extends vertically therethrough in alignment with holes in the inner legs of the two bracket members extending into the slot and with a hole in the end of the last web member which also extends into the slot from the underside of the upper chord member. A bolt or pin extends through the axially aligned holes thus attaching the end web member to the upper chord member and bracket. The brackets thereby reinforce the ends of the truss and in one embodiment eliminate the need for notching the support wall bearing plate or beam to provide clearance for the end web members.
The end pins in such trusses are subjected to a substantial amount of force resulting from the end web member being in compression or tension. If the force becomes great enough, the pin will have a tendency to bend which induces wood failure and could lead to collapse of the truss. This problem is solved by the truss bracket of the present invention.